Royal Guest
by mrmistoffelees
Summary: Harry gets a new cousin and a girl! I started out having Harry & Ginny with this, but right now, I'm not sure. Pairs: RonHermoine, FredOC, GeorgeOC, HarryOC or Ginny.
1. Letters and Visitors

Royal Guest

Disclaimer: The usual: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters in them. J.K. Rowling does. Abigail is my own creation.

**Letters and visitors**

"NO! SIRIUS!" Harry Potter woke from another nightmare. One that had been plaguing him since school let out, along with it, the death of his godfather, Sirius Black. As he got out of bed, he heard a tapping noise at the window. A very majestic and royal looking owl was at the window. After Harry opened the window, the owl flew in and landed on Harry's desk, much to Hedwig's annoyance. It held in its beak a letter sealed with the crest of a noble family. Harry relived the owl of its burden.

Wondering what they would want with him, Harry broke the seal, opened the letter, and began to read.

_Dear Mr. Potter;_

_My granddaughter will be arriving shortly before ten o'clock this morning. She is a student at Hogwarts with you, and in Gryffindor. She is to be given respect and if I hear of any mistreatment by anyone, rest assured, I will be at your house personally to deal with the person or persons involved. Tell the same to your aunt, uncle, and cousin, as well as any visitors. Send a reply with Zeus._

_**John Pearanne**_

Looking up at Zeus, Harry said, "I'll give you my reply as soon as I've spoken with my uncle, which shouldn't be long." Zeus hooted his approval. Harry didn't have to wait very long to talk to Vernon Dursley.

"Uncle Vernon?"

"Yes, boy?" his uncle growled. Uncle Vernon was NOT in the best of moods. He normally wasn't when he woke up. Much less when he had to deal with his nephew.

"I just received this"-here Harry held out the letter-"and thought you should read it." Uncle Vernon took the letter. Moments after he began to read, his face went from red to white to an unnatural shade of green.

"Seeing as I have no choice, she'll stay here until those freaky friends of yours come get you. She's supposed to stay with you right?"

"From the sounds of things, yes."

"You'll have to have to think of a cover story for her. Marge is coming for a visit again and there better not be any more of your tricks this time." Vernon threatened.

"All right. I'm supposed to reply. I'll place that in." was Harry's reply. He returned to his bedroom, took out a quill, some ink, and a piece of parchment. He thought a while about what he was going to say, and began to write.

_Mr. Pearanne,_

_I talked to my Uncle and he said that as long as your granddaughter stays with me, he would not have a problem. I thought I would let you know that his sister Marge is coming for a visit today. She'll be staying about a week. As she believes I attend St. Brutes Center for Incurably Criminal Boys (which I do not, I go to Hogwarts), it might be a good idea for your granddaughter to have a cover story as to why she is going to visit. In addition, I may be moved from my aunt and uncle's house to the house of a friend during the summer while your granddaughter is here. I wonder if it would be permissible for her to come with me._

_Sincerely, _

_Harry Potter._

That done, Harry tied the letter to Zeus's leg and watched as the owl flew towards London. Getting another piece of parchment, he began a letter to Dumbledore.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I thought you should know that someone named John Pearanne is sending his granddaughter to stay with me. I do not know much about him or his family. I would appreciate some information on his family. If I should leave the house for whatever reason, including going you know where, she should come with me. Please send a reply back with Hedwig._

_Harry Potter_

After tying the letter to Hedwig's leg and watching her fly off, Harry got dressed. He made sure to dress nice as a guest was going to be coming, along with Aunt Marge. He hid his belongings so that if Aunt Marge came into his room, it would look like a Muggle room.

Going down for breakfast, he noticed that Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley were also dressed in their best clothes. They obviously wanted to make a good impression. Wondering why, he sat down to breakfast. Before long, his aunt spoke up.

"There is something you should know. The girl that is coming, Abigail Pearanne-Potter, is your cousin. Your father's family is one of the five oldest families in _your_ world."

"And you didn't tell me this before because?"

"Because that headmaster of yours wanted to wait to tell you when you were old enough."

_Thank you for not telling me, Professor. _Harry thought, than remembered that he had asked for information about the family from the headmaster. He began thinking about what Aunt Petunia had said. _One of the five oldest families in the wizarding world. This will be something to hold over Malfoy's head once I get back to Hogwarts._

"Five oldest families? What does that mean, Mum?" Dudley asked. "And why would Harry be a member of one of those?" He added with a sneer.

Before Aunt Petunia could answer, the doorbell rang.


	2. Enter Remus

Hello, meet the Baroness.

Two weeks passed, thankfully without incident from Aunt Marge. Harry figured that his aunt and uncle had told Aunt Marge that he wasn't to be disturbed.

"BOY!! Get down here NOW!" Uncle Vernon yelled, sounding both furious and scared.

Harry, running down the stairs, pulled his wand out. Constant Vigilance, as Moody would say. Stopping at the bottom, he saw Remus Lupin and a girl that was in his year at Hogwarts. Pointing his wand at Lupin, he asked, "What did you teach me to do third year?"

Remus grinned. "The Patronus charm, cub. Yours takes the form of a stag." Noticing the look of relief and the glance at the girl, he continued. "Harry, this is Abigail Pearanne. She has some business with your aunt and uncle."

"Vernon, who's there?" came a voice from the dining room.

"Just a couple of people from St. Brutes dear, to deal with Potter, Marge. Nothing to worry about."

"St. Brutes? There's no such school by that name," Abigail spoke up.

"Who are you?" Uncle Vernon growled, his face turning purple and a vein throbbing at the fact that some girl dared to contradict him.

"Baroness Abigail Pearanne."

Uncle Vernon's face turned ashen when he realized who the girl was and what he must sound like to her. "I am sorry about that, Baroness. Forgive me."

"You'll have to apologize a great deal if this is how you treat the savior of the wizarding world, who is also a member of the nobility," Abigail snapped.

Uncle Vernon turned to Remus. "Can't you keep her quiet?"

"I'm afraid she's right, Mr. Dursley. If it weren't for James, Lily, and Harry, your family would probably be dead. He deserves your gratitude and thanks, not the way you've treated him. It looks like we have much to discuss with you. Harry, if you would get your belongings."

Harry's jaw dropped. "Sure. I've got tons of questions, though."

Remus grinned. "We'll try to answer them on the way to Gringotts."


	3. Harry and Abigail vs the Dursleys

Tales and Diagon

Marge glared at Vernon. "What do you mean, there's no such school as St. Brutes? Where does the boy go, Vernon? What else about his family have you lied to me about?"

Vernon turned an interesting shade of puce as he tried to think of a cover story. He knew he couldn't tell Marge the truth about the boy's world, but he knew that almost anything he said would be corrected by the freaks. "He goes to school in Scotland. It's the same school that his parents went to. I don't know much about it, since the boy hasn't told me what goes on during the school year. You'll have to ask those three." It was the truth after all, he hadn't heard much about what went on during the school year from the boy. The freak of a headmaster had told him what would happen if the world was revealed. Besides, he was sure that Marge would call an asylum if he told her the truth.

Marge narrowed her eyes. Her brother wasn't telling her the full truth, she knew. After the boy had left, she would press Vernon for what he knew. "Very well, Vernon. Boy!"

"Yes, Aunt Marge?" Harry responded, irritated.

"Get punished at all at this school of yours?"

"A bit." _Which is the truth_._ I just can't tell her _why_ I get in trouble_._ Too much information under the Statute of Secrecy_. He heard a snort from behind him.

"That's the understatement of the century, cub, if Severus is to be believed."

"Thanks, Moony," came the sarcastic reply.

"Severus?" asked Marge.

"My chemistry professor. He went to school with my father and didn't get along with him, and therefore, not with me either. He's always looking for some excuse to expel me. Add to the fact that my house and his have always been rivals…," Harry let the sentence trail off, letting Aunt Marge take what she would from it. What she said next surprised him.

"If he's judging you by your father, then he's going about the wrong way of doing it. You're similar to him, from what Petunia has said, but I think you're somewhat worse." She narrowed her eyes. "You haven't pranked him? Or mixed up his equipment?"

"No, Aunt Marge. He has all sorts of alarms on the workrooms so that doesn't happen. There were a couple of students that were two years ahead of me that got in plenty of trouble for trying, though. He's always blaming me for stuff other students get wrong, as if I'm supposed to be a classroom monitor along with doing my own work. I'm not the only one he picks on, though. Anyone not in his house he doesn't like." _If he wasn't a wizard, you might like him_. Harry let that thought flit across his face quickly, causing Vernon turn an interesting shade of puce. Before Aunt Marge could continue any farther, Remus Lupin touched his arm.

"Come on, Harry. We cannot keep Alastor waiting any longer. He'll probably break down the door it we're gone to long. Go ahead, get your trunk and Hedwig."

"Would it be ok if I just let her fly ahead? She's a smart owl, she knows what way to go so that she stays hidden."

"Owl?" Marge was now glaring at her brother. "What's this about an owl?"

Harry grinned sheepishly. "She's my pet, Aunt Marge. She's not too much trouble."

Vernon grumbled under his breath, but Petunia smacked him on the arm.

"Just because you don't like to be woken up in the middle of the night doesn't mean that Hedwig is bad. I've never seen a more well behaved owl. You were behaving the same way when Dudley was born because you were getting woken up every three hours." Coming from anyone else besides Petunia and Marge, Vernon would have turned a lovely shade of puce and started yelling. As it was, he only huffed into his mustache and waved Harry off.

"Boy, when that freak Voldie-morris gets beat, let me know. I want to have a normal life"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon. The guy's name that I'm fighting is Voldermort, but thanks for giving me a nickname to taunt him with."


	4. Revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this. J.K. Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter and his world. I own Abigail and her family.

Revelations

As Harry, Lupin, and the Baroness walked out the door with Harry's things, they could hear Marge asking, "Who's Voldermort?"

As Harry turned to Lupin, just about to ask if Uncle Vernon would accidentally reveal the wizarding world, Moody joined them. "Don't worry, laddie. Muggle guardians of wizarding children are spelled as to not reveal our world to anyone besides their Muggle children or family members that live in the house permanently while the wizarding child is growing up. Since she only comes once in a while, she doesn't count. Only in an emergency are they able to tell family members outside the home."

"And Voldemort doesn't count?"

"Enough bickering," Lupin said, before Moody could answer. "We need to get you to the Baroness's house."

"What about the Weasley's?" Harry asked, surprised, as they got into the car.

"Harry, my father is your legal guardian. I wasn't able to get you away from Dumbledore earlier in your life."

"You mean, I could have been living away from the Dursley's?" Harry asked.

"Due to the fact that Sirius was unjustly imprisoned, yes. My father couldn't find you after Dumbledore moved you to the Dursley's. The Queen knows about what happened, and since Hogwarts has a royal charter…"

"What about the Ministry of Magic?"

"They do too, so you can imagine where Her Majesty is going."

"Scrimounger is going to have a heart attack."

"That he will, cub, that he will," Lupin replied. "This is going to be the biggest prank on Dumbledore and the Ministry yet. Sirius would be proud."

By now, Harry was laughing so hard that he had fallen out of his seat. Getting an idea into his head, he asked, "Who knows the incantation to make a Howler? And how to disguise one's voice for that?"

"Why, laddie?" Moody asked.

"Disguise our voices and send Dumbledore tons of Howlers." After a second, he added Fudge and Umbridge, too.

"Fudge, I can understand," Lupin said, "but Umbridge?" Harry's only response was to raise his right hand so that the scars were visible. Lupin started to get angry.

"Laddie, what caused those?"

"A quill that used my own blood."

"Umbridge is going to need more then a lawyer. The use of those outside of contracts is illegal and the use of one in that context is an instant Dementor's Kiss, but since the Dementors have left Azkaban, that's going to be a little hard. How many students did she use this on besides you?"

"I don't know the exact number, but I know Lee Jordon was one and after the Weasley twins left, there were quite a number of students in detention with her."

"Thanks, laddie. Since the Dementors have left Azkaban, know a good punishment?"

"Hand her over to the Weasley twins and let them use her as a test subject. Either that, or tell Molly Weasley about the quill and who Umbridge used it on."

A/N: For the first time, I'm having a vote! You can send you answers to me in a pm or in a review.

Question one: What should the Queen do with the Ministry and Hogwarts?

Q2: Dumbledore-should he be arrested or something else?

Q3: Should the Weasley twins use Umbridge as a test subject for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes products, or Molly Weasley have a shot at Umbridge, or something else all together?


	5. Telling Molly

A/N: Thanks guys!! It seems that everyone is in agreement: let both Molly _and_ the twins at Umbridge. Here's Molly's chapter. Trial will be next chapter.

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, therefore, I don't own this. I also don't own the Royal Family or anything else recognizable.

Telling Molly

Moody placed his hand on Harry's arm. "Laddie, let's get you to the Burrow."

Lupin spoke up. "Wait a minute, Mad-Eye. There's been a change. Harry's legal guardians aren't the Dursleys."

Moody's eye started spinning. "What in the blazes are you talking about?"

Harry echoed Moody's question and added one of his own. "Is that why you're not staying with my like your father's letter said, Lady Pearanne?"

"Lupin is right. And yes, Harry, that is why. Mr. Moody, if you'll come with Lupin, Harry, and myself, all will be explained," Abigail replied.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

Before she answered, Harry leaned in and whispered, "Moody's so paranoid that it was rumored that he's scared of his own shadow."

"I remember that rumor," she whispered back. "Who started it?"

"I heard that, laddie! I am NOT scared of my own shadow."

"Mad-Eye. I can vouch for her. She's who she says she is. Harry, Abigail, that rumor's as old as Hades," Lupin replied, speaking to all of them. "Now let's get into the limo and go. I think Mr. Dursley will be coming out if we don't."

The trip to London was a short one, since Little Whinging was close to the border of Surry County. Their driver took them straight into downtown London, to a place so grand that Harry's jaw dropped open.

"Flies, Pronglet, flies."

Harry quickly shut his mouth and asked, "What is this place?"

"Buckingham Palace," Abigail replied.

If Harry hadn't been sitting down already, he would have fainted or at least collapsed into a chair. "What does the royal family want with me?"

"It's a long story and I think that they'd rather tell you that themselves. Besides, can you imagine what you aunt and uncle would do to be in the position you're in?"

Harry started laughing. "Yes," he replied, during a break in the laughing. "Just curious, who's going to tell Mrs. Weasly about Umbridge?" To no-one's surprise, Moody volunteered.

"After this, I'll apparate over there, as I have to talk to the youngest male, Ron, and Hermione Granger, anyway."

"I think that this is going to take a while, Mr. Moody. I doubt you'll have enough time."

Lupin and Moody looked at each other, then Moody pointed his wand to a window and sent two Patroni, one to the Burrow and one to the office of the Minister of Magic.

At the Ministry:

Rufus Scrimounger looked up to see Moody's Patronus land.

"Mr. Harry James Potter has given me some evidence that Dolores Jane Umbridge illegally used a blood quill on himself, Lee Jordon, and other Hogwarts students. Mr. Potter politely requests that when you put her on trial, you let the victims choose the punishment."

Rufus nodded. "Please go and tell Mr. Potter that I agree." The Patronus flew off, presumably to deliver the response. Pulling out his wand, he said, "Point me Dolores Umbridge." The wand spun, pointing towards the Atrium. He went out and it pointed it to one of the fireplaces. Calling over the security guard, he asked where Umbridge went.

"I think she said, 'The Burrow', Minister. She left two minutes ago."

"Thank you, Eddie." With that, Rufus summoned the two Aurors that were his bodyguards and they Flooed to the Burrow.

At the Burrow:

Arthur looked up from the _Daily Prophet _to see a hawk Patronus land on the chair in front of him. Molly looked over when she heard her husband put the paper down.

"Looks like Mad-Eye's got a message for us, dear."

"Umbridge used a blood quill on Mr. Harry Potter, Lee Jordon, and many other Hogwarts students. Mr. Potter has requested that you don't kill her, Molly, he has something planned involving Fred and George."

The Patronus flew off before the stunned adult Weasly's could reply. They didn't notice their fireplace roar green. They did notice Umbridge step out of it.

"Dolores Jane Umbridge!! How dare you use a blood quill on two people that I consider part of the Weasly family!!" Molly started yelling. "Just because you were too stupid to believe Fudge when he said that Voldermort wasn't back doesn't mean you should have used that quill!!" With that, she pulled out her wand to start hexing Umbridge, and managed to pull off a stinging hex before Scrimounger stunned Umbridge.

"Mrs. Weasly, while I commend you for hexing Madame Umbridge, I believe Harry and Lee Jordon, among any other students that she used that quill on, might have something in mind."

"Of course, Minister. I didn't see you come through."

"I've already ordered Umbridge under arrest, however, I don't want her to be in Azkaban before the trial, with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named back."

"Minister, if I may," Arthur spoke up for the first time since Moody's Patronus. At Scrimounger's nod, he continued, "Why not let us have her locked in Fred and George's room?"


	6. The trial

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Harry Potter or the Royal family. Warning for some language.

Meeting the Queen and The Trial of Dolores Jane Umbridge

Scrimounger tied ropes around his former undersecretary before enervating her. "Madam Umbridge, you are under arrest for using a Level 3 proscribed item on minors in a way that violated its terms of use. Your trial will be in two days, you will be assigned a Ministry lawyer, and you will be held in the Weasly household before the trial because-in Mrs. Weasly's words-you hurt two honorary Weasly's. They have decided which room you will stay in. Don't even bother trying to get your wand"-here he held up said wand-"Or trying to apparate."

Umbridge sneered, before trying to get her wand. "You may try Minister, but you'll find that Fudge authorized my use of the blood quill."

"In writing?" This time, it was Arthur Weasly who spoke up. "Somehow I have a tough time believing that."

Scrimounger looked at Arthur. "You may be right, Arthur. I already have Fudge in custody. We'll do his trial after Umbridge's."

"Thank you, Minister. I'll be contacting Lee Jordon, since he helps the twins with the shop. I believe he is a roommate."

"I'll also send an official letter out to all of the Hogwarts students, especially Mr. Potter. In fact, I'll send Mr. Potter's now. It's the usual notice for witnesses at trials. I'll see you in two days." After duplicating the parchment, he apparated to the Ministry owlry and sent off the letters.

—————————————————————————————————————

Abigail had to poke Harry several times before he returned to reality. "Yes, Harry, this is Buckingham Palace. The Queen wants to meet you. She has already met Mr. Lupin, as he works for my family."

Harry turned and hugged Remus. "Great job!!"

They got out of the limo and walked into the palace. Abigail guided them to the Throne Room where the Royal family awaited. Before they entered, Abigail took a close look at Harry's outfit. "Harry, don't you have anything else to wear?"

"Nothing Muggle. These are Dudley's hand me downs. All the rest of my clothing is my Hogwarts robes," he replied, looking surprised at the looks of shock. "What?"

Before anyone else could respond, a voice called out from the Throne Room, "Don't worry about it for now. I'll be having a talk with those so-called relatives of yours, Mr. Potter. You may come in."

Looking at each other, they shrugged and followed the Queen's order, Abigail entering first. The Queen was surrounded by the entire Royal family. Harry quickly fainted, not truly believing that the Queen wanted to meet him. Before anyone could enervate him, 2 Ministry owls swooped in and delivered their letters to the respective teens-or in Harry's case, on his chest-before leaving. Harry was quickly enervated and he and Abigail opened the Ministry letters.

"That went well," one of the princes muttered before being elbowed.

"Lady Pearanne, what does the letter say?"

"Ours say the exact same thing. Our former Defense professor from 5 year is on trial for using an illegal item on students. Harry is called as a witness. The trial is in two days."

"We have two days to add another charge, though I doubt that the magical world would be willing to accept the charge of attack on a member of the 'Muggle' nobility," Queen Elizabeth said. "Though we could invoke a certain treaty between this world and yours. Mr. Potter, send a reply suggesting that they ward the trial room in such a way that makes any potion or enchantment on people immediately wear off except for Veritaserum. We could not have the defendant not tell the truth." Harry nodded and did as she suggested, also putting in a suggestion for a ward against Occlumency and its counterpart.

—————————————————————————————————————

The Burrow: Fred and George's room, the day of the trial.

Umbridge grinned as she quickly put on what she thought was the Veritaserum antidote that she had found in Fred and George's room. Little did she know that instead of making her immune to the truth serum for a while, the necklace would make her tell the truth for as long as she wore it, plus the longer she wore it, the harder it was to get off. She quickly tucked under her shirt so it lay right against her skin. Someone knocked at the door. "Come in," she called sweetly.

Rufus Scrimounger, Kingsley Shackbolt, Tonks and another Auror that she didn't know the name of entered the room. "Umbridge, you are to come with us." Ropes came out of his wand and tied her up. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasly are already at the Ministry." With Shackbolt and Tonks holding onto the prisoner, they apparated to the Ministry.

—————————————————————————————————————

Ministry of Magic, Courtroom 10

Scrimounger took his seat directly across from where the defendant sat. Looking around, he noticed the Wizengamot, practically all of the Hogwarts students, staff, and the families of the students. _Bloody Hell, is that the Royal Family? Where is Mr. Potter's family?_ Shrugging the thought out, he started the trial.

"The trial against Dolores Jane Umbridge has started. Presiding over the trial is Rufus Godric Scrimounger. Secretary is Percy Ignatius Weasly. Defense for the accused is Pius Fortula Thicknesse. The charges against the accused are thus: illegal use of a blood quill on minors, illegal use of the potion Veritaserum, orders to Dementors without authorization, and the use of an Unforgivable. How do you plead?"

Umbridge held her head up high. She did have authorization, even if it was verbal. "Not guilty to all but the use of the Unforgivable." _Oh, shit. I didn't mean to say that._ She thought, as she heard Scrimounger give the order for Veritaserum.

The Veritaserum was administered. "Umbridge, did you or did you not use a blood quill on Hogwarts students to make them write lines?"

"I did."

"Did you or did you not use Veritaserum on students?"

"I did."

"Did you or did you not order the Dementors to go to the Muggle home of Harry James Potter?"

"I did."

"Did you or did you not start casting the Unforgivable curse _Crucio_ on a student?"

"I did."

"Why did you do all these things?"

"Fudge wanted me to stop the rumors of the Dark Lord being back and basically told me to use any measure necessary. He did not give it to me in writing because of the fact that any Minister of Magic written order is duplicated and goes to all department heads. Since he knew that Mr. Weasly was one of those department heads, he gave the orders verbally."

Doing a show of hands, Dolores Umbridge was found guilty on all counts.

By now, the majority of the people there were shaking in anger. Scrimounger took a glance at the Queen, and asked Umbridge, "Are you aware of the Muggle nobility/pureblood treaty?"

"Yes."

"Were you aware that Harry James Potter is a member of nobility?"

"Yes."

"Then it is up to him to decide your punishment."

Harry, as well as Lee Jordon and Umbridge's other victims, quickly gathered in a corner. Harry soon came out with a piece of paper that he handed to Scrimounger.

"Dolores Jane Umbridge, your punishment is to be the test subject for Weasly Wizarding Wheezes for the rest of your natural life."


End file.
